


I'm with You

by Tex



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e07 Common Ground, Episode: s03e08 McKay and Mrs. Miller, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tex/pseuds/Tex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says goodbye to Rodney before he leaves for Earth.</p><p>As a general rule, John likes to listen to Rodney talk. It means that all is right with the galaxy. It's comforting somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm with You

TITLE: I’m With You  
PAIRING: McKay/Sheppard  
SPOILERS: McKay and Mrs. Miller, Common Ground  
RATING: PG-13 1,894 words  
SUMMARY: John says goodbye before Rodney leaves for Earth

 

Rodney is talking as soon as the door to his quarters slides open. John’s been in Rodney’s room, waiting for him to clear things with Elizabeth and Radek and he’s nudging the edge of sleep by the time Rodney gets back. John’s head is pillowed comfortably in the crook of one arm and he presses back into it, relaxing even more now that Rodney’s here. As a general rule, John likes to listen to Rodney talk. It means that all is right with the galaxy. It’s comforting somehow.

Either that or the fact that he and Rodney are having sex now has turned him a little bit easy.

“You know, now and again it occurs to me. I’m not so much a scientist as a highly paid babysitter.”

“How’s that?” John feels the bed jostle as Rodney goes back to packing but he doesn’t open his eyes, not yet.

“I just had to referee a fight between Simpson and Vogel over lab space. Again. Mind you, we’re talking about two people who, between them, have a Fermi, a Lorentz and not one but two Fluid Dynamics Prizes from the APS. Pinheads, both of them. I don’t know what’s going on. They’re at each other constantly these days.”

“Maybe they’re doing it.”

“What?”

John opens his eyes halfway and smiles lazily up at Rodney. “Or maybe they want to do it but they aren’t there yet so. Foreplay.”

“Okay, just stop there. Because the thought of Vogel trying to put the moves on anyone, much less Simpson, is just all kinds of wrong.” Rodney goes back to stuffing things into the oversized gym bag that occupies the other half of the bed. “Now, listen, you need to know that Radek will be running tests on the power grid fluctuations in the north sector …”

John closes his eyes again. At least, that’s the plan until he spies Rodney messily folding a dark red button down with vertical stripes and the drab green long sleeve tee shirt he always wears under it.

John opens his mouth to tell him please, God, no, not that outfit but he changes his mind. There’s something kind of adorable about Rodney’s total lack of fashion sense. Rodney pretty much clothes himself in order to not get arrested and whenever he shows up at John’s door in something particularly offensive, John just strips him out of it.

It’s a system that seems to work for them.

Things have worked differently since the day a Wraith gave John his life back and Rodney followed him back to his quarters, shaking and silent and watchful. They stood there, not talking and not moving. And in a sudden wash of warm recognition, John knew that this was it, it was happening now and he took a step. Rodney took another and they’d ended up tightly tangled and sweaty on John’s bed.

Afterward, there had been junior high school level awkwardness followed by Rodney’s hasty exit. It had taken one staff meeting, during which Rodney wouldn’t look at him, and one meal in the mess, where Rodney spotted him and slunk over to sit with Lorne, before John decided that enough was enough.

He’d waited until the sensors showed that Rodney was in his quarters and thought the door open, walked in and tackled him. John licks his bottom lip at the memory of Rodney’s dick, heavy and thick, in his mouth, at the way Rodney reached down and touched John’s face, touched the corner of John’s mouth as if to confirm that John was really giving him a blowjob.

“…to admit, it’s pretty gratifying to hear that Samantha Carter needs me. Hah. I always knew that the day would come when she’d realize that there are some situations she can’t handle. Of course, she doesn’t know that I’m not likely to be able to handle Jeannie, either, but I can’t wait to look into those beautiful blue eyes and tell her exactly – ”

John’s soft-core porn daydreaming goes offline at the mention of Samantha Carter. John stretches both arms over his head, shifting and squirming until he can feel the hem of his tee shirt ride up to his belly button.

Rodney has a thing about his stomach; Rodney likes to touch it, press his mouth to it, to rub his dick against it and John is not above using that kink to distract Rodney when necessary.

Like now, when Rodney is less than an hour away from seeing Carter again, working with her in some isolated lab at the SGC, getting bombarded by her pheromones and her brilliant mind. Like now, when Rodney’s going through the gate without him.

Out of his peripheral vision, John sees Rodney’s gaze latch onto the strip of belly he’s just exposed and Rodney goes still and silent – for a couple of seconds anyway.

Then, he crosses his arms. “Okay, what are you doing?” Rodney’s mouth is tight and slanty and he has always loved Rodney’s biceps and John feels his dick stir in his pants.

John smiles slowly. “What do you mean?” he answers and his voice sounds rough, like it does when he first wakes up and Rodney’s pressed warm and safe against his side.

“Please. I’m not new to the rodeo. I have a lot on my mind, I’m trying to get packed and you’re lying there all -- porny.”

John gives a bored sigh and closes his eyes. “I’m not doing anything, Rodney. And it’s not ro-DAY-o, it’s RO-dee-o.”

“Really? Well, as much as I’d love to debate correct English pronunciation with you, I have – do you – is this t – ”

As Rodney talks, John brings one hand down to his stomach and gives it a lazy scratch. Rodney’s sentence deteriorates into something that sounds like “nrrgh” and the next thing he knows, Rodney is stretched out on top of him and John is being thoroughly and wetly kissed.

Score,John thinks to himself, as he curls his arms around Rodney’s broad shoulders and lets his legs fall open so Rodney fits more comfortably against the best thing that he has and Carter doesn’t.

Rodney grinds down on him and John arches up against his warm weight. John loves making out with someone who is heavier than he is. He loves making out with Rodney, who fucking knows how to do it right. Rodney McKay is the best kept secret in two galaxies and John wants to keep it that way.

John grins under Rodney’s wide mouth when he feels Rodney’s hand sneak under his tee shirt and splay over his side. He starts the inevitable slide down John’s body, placing kisses over each of his nipples and in the middle of his chest. And when he’s in position, he shoves John’s shirt up to his chest and presses first his face, then his mouth against John’s belly.

John touches Rodney’s hair gently, while Rodney makes soft little sounds in the back of his throat and John decides that’s his kink, Rodney reduced to tender incoherence. It makes John’s stomach do a flip that he’s only ever felt when he’s flying.

“A month, four whole weeks,” Rodney says, sounding breathless and turned on, his breath a warm wash against John’s skin that tickles him, “damn my sister.”

“You’ll be so busy, it’ll fly by.”

Rodney lifts his head. “You don’t really believe that.”

“No. I was trying to be – supportive.”

“Hmm.” Rodney sits up with a groan and pulls John shirt down with one last, regretful look. “What’s up?”

John feels his face get hot. One of the drawbacks to sleeping with a genius is that they are never satisfied with a simple answer. “What?” John growls as he gets up. “I can’t be supportive?”

“No. So just tell me what’s on your m – ah ha.” John starts to sweat when Rodney gets that look, the “I know how to save our asses” look. “I get it now. Colonel,” Rodney says quietly, “you surprise me.” For a second or two, Rodney’s expression softens and John’s heart starts to pound, because, fuck, Rodney can be beautiful sometimes.

“Excuse me?” John chokes out, but clearly, he’s flailing here.

Rodney’s big brain is moving at the speed of sound and John can only try to play catch up. Rodney sits there, staring back at him with bright blue eyes, his mouth curving into a full-out grin.

The next thing John knows, he’s flat on his back again and Rodney is kissing the stuffing out of him. John pushes at Rodney’s shoulders until he can see Rodney’s smiling face above his.

“What was that for?” John asks., trying for indignant and failing.

Rodney looks down at him, smug and happy. “You’re crazy about me, aren’t you?”

John blinks. It wasn’t the reaction he expected. “Huh?”

“You’re worried. Worried about me.”

“I – I didn’t say that,” John sputters weakly.

“You didn’t have to. I got it, Colonel.”

“No, you don’t. You don’t know anything, McKay.”

Rodney does a little full body squirm of happiness, and since he’s on top, it makes John pretty happy, too. “Crazy about me,” he sings again.

John thinks about protesting, but Rodney kisses him again, a sweet, soft, slow brush of his lips that makes John’s heart go wonky. John sighs and kisses Rodney back, because he’s sort of glad that Rodney knows.

That they both know.

Suddenly, Rodney breaks the kiss, rises up on one elbow and keys his radio. “Yes, Elizabeth?” John grins because Rodney’s lips are swollen and red and his speech is a little slurred. John reaches down to give Rodney’s ass a squeeze, just to hear the strangled groan it provokes. Rodney’s eyes flash a warning back at him and John nuzzles Rodney’s warm neck happily.

“Yes. Five minutes, ten at the most. I’ll be ready. Yes, yes, signing off now.” Rodney kisses him hard one more time and then he’s untangling himself from John’s hold. “Okay, stay away from me, Lieutenant Colonel Siren, or I’ll never get out of here. ” Rodney zips up his bag and heaves it off the bed with a groan.

“You’re crazy about me, aren’t you?” John says with a grin, throwing Rodney’s words back him.

Rodney doesn’t look directly at John, but John can see the tiny smile he’s trying to hide and the new pinkness in Rodney’s cheeks. “Oh, shut up,” Rodney mutters softly.

He walks Rodney to the gate room, just managing to suppress the urge to say, “Be careful; don’t leave the mountain; remember to duck when necessary.” And he stands between Elizabeth and Teyla as Rodney walks toward the event horizon, pausing to look up and give a little wave just before it swallows him up.

When the wormhole shuts down, John stands there a little longer, feeling stupidly melancholy. In some ways, Earth is a more dangerous place than Atlantis.

“Well. Things should be a little quieter for a while.” John tries for a grin at Elizabeth’s words but he pretty much fails.

As she walks away, Teyla gives his arm a squeeze. “He will be fine. And will return to us soon.”

John looks at her gratefully. “Spar with me?” he asks.

Teyla smiles. “I will get Ronon.” They walk away together, the countdown to Rodney’s return beginning.


End file.
